1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motor vehicle roofs with a roof plate of plastic or an openable cover of plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Wrap-around glass roofs are known which have a frame to which a solid glass pane is cemented. The disadvantage here is that an independent cementing process for the solid glass pane is necessary and that visible joints in the transition to transparent areas are inevitable. Moreover, for each function which is to be provided in addition, at least one other component must be produced and installed.
Published German Patent Application DE 34 29 880 A1 discloses a motor vehicle roof with a roof plate which is made as a pre-mounted assembly or roof module. The roof module can be joined by snaps to the body. Thus, a certain amount of facilitation of installation is possible, but the attainable efficiency increases are limited.
Published European Patent Application EP 0 164 532 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,722, discloses a sunroof with a transparent cover for motor vehicles in which there is a shade device which can taken up and which can be clamped underneath the cover. The take-up device for the shade device is integrated into a multi-part holding device which holds the cover and is clamped to the vehicle superstructure. This sunroof comprises many different parts and is therefore complex to install.
German Patent Application DE 43 21 915 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,091, discloses strip-shaped side visors for at least partially covering the edge gaps which are formed between the side edges of the raised glass cover of sliding roofs or sliding and lifting roofs and the fixed roof skin on motor vehicles. The side visors are molded on an edge frame to which the glass cover is peripherally foamed. In these sliding roofs, the number of parts to be produced is also large and requires a not inconsiderable production effort.